


Poison

by cheshireree (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Captain Lance - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Short Fics, Siren Kinkade, Supernatural Elements, lol, siren ryan, super short fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: Ryan’s gonna kill him. Lance could feel it.





	Poison

**  
**Ryan’s gonna kill him. Lance could feel it. **  
**

He could joke all he wanted how he’d unknowingly let a Siren in his bed, let alone his ship. But he hadn’t told him to leave either. Ryan was pretty and wicked, and looking every bit the danger his Mama had warned him about. It was one reason she’d been so adamant against him going out there with no one but him, the sea, and his second hand ship. He had known better than to take any favors from a Siren, but he’d save him, after all. Drawn a harpoon from his tail, patched him up, fed him, and been at his mercy.

Lance had always been a sucker for a pretty face.

The rush of waves and want running through his veins, singing under his skin as they moved together. Bodies melting against each other and Lance gasping for air like Ryan had dragged him into the depths and not into a kiss. Minutes, hours, Lance didn't know. The moment he’d plopped down on Lance’s lap, nestled himself comfy, Lance had been lost.

(Half-truth. Lance had been lost long since Ryan had rolled into his life, smelling of sweet smelling wine and bad decisions.)

The way his hands branded across Lance’s hips, thumbing circles to the bone.Ryan’s dragging nails, painting red constellations to Lance’s skin. He’d grown legs where his tail-fin had been. Used them to frame Lance’s hips like they’d been made to be slotted there all along. Like he’d been meant to be with Lance all along. A piece Lance had been yearning for without ever knowing it.

Lance’s mind was hazy, tunneled on nothing but the gold of Ryan’s eyes and the sickle curve of his smile. Lance hooked his fingers tighter together at the back of Ryan’s waist, drawing him closer and closer still. Distantly, a warning bell went off in his head.

“Ryan,” Lance sighed. “More.”

Ryan kissed the bow of Lance’s lips. He drew back, smiling with sharp teeth. “Anything you wish.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/178650249053/poison-kinkadelance


End file.
